Clamp Kitty Campus
by Nayami1
Summary: The fangirls tire of the angst amongst the X characters and devise a rather bizarre plan to help the X charas (this means both the DoH and DoE) see the error of their ways. Meow. ^_^ Fuuma-neko decides to cause some trouble.
1. Prologue

****

Author Notes: This is just a prologue. The real fic is a comedy. So far, this is just setting up the reason for the later actions of the fangirls. It is also my pathetic attempt to focalize on ALL the X Dragons. One more thing, the length of each character's intro was only dependent on how long it took to explain their reason for angsting. Oh and Kerianne wrote Karen's intro in this since I was having trouble connecting with her character.

****

Clamp Kitty Campus

The day was like any other day for the ever-tormented chosen involved in the final battle for the fate of mankind. It had started off with Shirou Kamui refusing to go to school and locking himself inside a room in the Clamp Campus mansion as he prepared to angst over the latest events in the never-ending joke that was his life. He plopped onto his bed, smacking the back of his head against a thin object that had been lying there. Kamui picked it up and stared at it. One of Yuzuriha's manga, Fruits Basket to be precise. She must have left it the last time she came to cheer him up over the incident with Sorata and Arashi.

_"Look on the bright side, Kamui-kun. We all may have our problems, but at least we don't turn into fluffy critters. Then again, that might be kind of fun."_

Yep, that had been her illustrious attempt to cheer him up. Yuzuriha was obviously out of her league. He was beginning to suspect that those constant snacks of pocky and ice cream were starting to eat away at her brain. 

Wonderful. Who was he supposed to talk to now? Sorata was already preoccupied with Arashi and could be bed-ridden for a while, Subaru was basically MIA, the other Dragons of Heaven were too old to concern themselves with him, and everyone else was either dead or dead to him. Who did that leave? Keiichi?

Kamui groaned and began to flip through the manga.

~*~*~*~

Elsewhere, other Dragons were having their own problems. 

Arisugawa Sorata was left alone in his hospital bed, confused as to where Arashi could be. She seemed to have slipped out while he had dozed off again. Despite how content and perfect he was feeling at the moment, Sorata couldn't help but worry a little about what was disturbing his Maiden. She had seemed fine a few hours ago. Well, fine as one could be after having someone they deeply cared about in such a terrible condition. At least, she had been more relaxed than usual. Now, she was nowhere to be found. Sorata regretted that he still had not recovered enough strength to go search for her himself. He tried to get up but it was to no avail.

Sorata tossed a glance back to the spot where Arashi had lain beside him and sighed softly. "Nee-san."

~*~*~*~

"What have I done?" Kishuu Arashi whispered to herself as she sat on the edge of a stone fountain that shot water out of an unusual fish-looking creature's mouth. The creature wasn't unfamiliar to Arashi. She had seen images of it often enough around the grounds. Her guess was that it had some significance to the owners of the school. Nokoru-san apparently liked strange things like this.

Turning her mind away from the bizarre figure, Arashi went back to agonizing over her latest decision. It had been impulsive. She knew that. But it had just felt so right at the moment and she had been so relieved not to have lost _him_. Every word he had spoken had just melted away her every defense, every attempt to remain indifferent and impartial to the happenings around her. Her position in life demanded this much. Yet, hearing _him_ tell her that he believed that she didn't care for him had been too much.

How could Sorata think such a thing? Didn't he realize losing him would do to her? Had he really bought all her futile attempts to pretend that she was completely apathetic to his existence? Something inside her had paled at that thought. Once it had been what she had wanted. The idea of someone sacrificing his life for hers was just too terrible to think of. It had been her task to prevent this from ever happening. Then, when she had found at that she had succeeded in her farce, she had been devastated.

For a reason that she was just now starting to comprehend, she had felt that _he_ must know the truth. After everything Sorata had done for her, she owed him at least that much. He had been surprised by her confession and then overjoyed. She had seen it in his eyes. When he had finally called for her, she had been unable and unwilling to do anything but answer. Eagerly. 

It was only after the event that she had realized the true implication of her decision. Things were much more complicated now. The chilling dread that overtook her whenever she peered down at her hand and the painful sadness that filled her each time she thought of her "special person" frightened her. Reluctant to let him know the doubts that were coursing to her head, especially in his weakened condition, Arashi had left. 

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go or what she planned to do. All she could do was sit in the secluded spot she had discovered and reflect on the possible consequences that were sure to rear their heads any time now. She had jeopardized her position and the lives of countless others. Worse of all, she had almost certainly set the stage for Sorata's inevitable demise.

_"You're the one I'll give my life for."_

Why did it have to be this way?

~*~*~*~

Having recently acquired both the eye and former occupation of his late beloved, Sumeragi Subaru had presently wandered into Ueno Park to ponder over the situation. Fearing the influence of The Tree, given his new affinity with the powers of the Sakurazukamori, Subaru tried his best not to seek out the plant. He had not come here to pay his respects or even to prepare himself for his new role in life. He had only come here to think. That had been an impossibility under the watchful eye of the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth. So he had excused himself and left for the park. He doubted that the Kamui would follow. Unlike the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven, this one had virtually no interest in what his companions did...most of the time. 

He thought back to the Seals that he had abandoned. Most of them had their own troubles to fuss over so they probably didn't pay much attention to the fact that he was gone, other than the realization that they had lost one of their members. He had never connected very well with any of them. 

It was kind of funny. He used to get along with practically everybody. Being around others had made him feel happy and content. He had relished each chance he had to help them and he had mourned whenever he was unable to bring joy back into their lives. Hokuto had said that he worried about others far too much. It kept him from paying attention to his own needs. She was right. Even with all his efforts to better the lives of those around him, he had still wound up with absolutely nothing in the end. No love, no dreams, no purpose. What did it matter what he did anymore?

Still, there was one Seal who probably cared about his departure. The young Kamui had seemed to have thought that he had formed some sort of bond with him during their time spent together. Subaru had enjoyed the companionship only because it was a bit refreshing to find someone who resembled him so much back when he was younger. It was nice to have someone who could relate to his problems in some aspects. But it had soon proved to be too much.

Kamui simply adored him to the point where Subaru couldn't stand it. He no longer wanted to see such blind devotion in another. It reminded him too much of his personal devotion, now lost and destroyed. He didn't want to be a savior anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. Kamui couldn't expect him to heal him every single time something broke inside the boy. He had to learn to stand on his own two feet, otherwise Subaru was sure that Kamui would end up as he had. Disillusioned and dejected, with nothing except bittersweet memories that refused to die unlike those who had created them. He was glad he had left the Seals before Kamui willingly joined him inside this darkening void.

A meow from behind the bench startled the man and he turned around to see a tiny white kitten pawing at some loose petals of sakura that had been brought by the wind. For a moment, Subaru recalled his original aspiration of becoming a veterinarian. At the thought, all of his previous thoughts returned, leaving him to see the kitten as nothing more than a harbinger of misery. Eager to escape the tragic memories that the creature had produced, Subaru stood up from the bench and trudged off to seek out a less _occupied_ location.

~*~*~*~

Inuki-chan licked Nekoi Yuzuriha's ice cream cone, toppling the pistachio scoop onto his paws. Yuzuriha laughed as the pup excitedly licked at his paws and then rolled onto his back to make it easier to reach them. He wagged his tiny tail at his mistress, hoping to earn another playful smile from the girl. 

"Inuki-chan, you know you can't eat that. Why are making such a big fuss over it?" she giggled, lightly poking the small wolf in the belly. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

The wolf yipped and squirmed on his back, pretending that the girl's touch was tickling him. Yuzuriha picked him up and held him close to her. "We can't stay here long, you know. We have to go back soon and check on the others. I hope Sorata-san is doing better. I guess I was just hoping to see Kusanagi-san." Inuki-chan looked at her quizzically. She petted his back and continued speaking. "I know that Kusanagi-san is one of the seven Angels, but I believe he really is a nice person. Do you think so, Inuki-chan?"

She pulled the wolf away from her chest and held him out with her arms. The pup cocked his head to the side and looked back at her as Yuzuriha waited for his response. A smile still lit up her face, but it seemed almost a shadow of its former self, as if Yuzuriha was nervous about something. Inuki-chan remained silent for a minute, guessing at what could be bothering his mistress. Then he barked cheerfully and wagged his tail.

"Oh, Inuki-chan, I'm so glad you like him too!" Yuzuriha gushed, crushing the wolf to her as it frantically tried to lick her chin and face. She sat the animal back on the ground and got to her feet, another look of doubt crossing her features. "I hope Kusanagai-san and I never have to fight." Inuki-chan whined and looked down at the ground.

~*~*~*~

Shiyu Kusanagi watched the squirrel seek out his old home. Little did the creature know that it had already been carted off to be processed and transformed into something to benefit mankind. None of them cared about the creatures that were forced out of their homes or killed in attempts to flee the collapsing trees. What did it matter to him? They were deaf to the screams of the Earth? Why else would they destroy everything nature had carefully constructed for them just for their own gain?

Unfortunately in today's world, it was either mankind or the Earth. The people had simply chosen their priorities. It couldn't really be helped. People could only survive by using the Earth and in some cases, its destruction meant materials and technology that could save the lives of certain human beings. Choosing in favor of one often meant the loss of the other. Was either gain worth its cost?

What he had told Yuzuriha the other day had been his honest belief. It was wrong to kill humans because others would cry for them. Too bad, there was nobody to mourn the dying Earth. 

~*~*~*~

"Satsuki, aren't we going to tea today?"

The girl being addressed took off her metal visor and stared back at Yuuto with dull eyes. She remembered him mentioning the notion of taking in tea at a local shop earlier this morning but had forgotten all about it amongst her work with Beast. Personally, Satsuki Yatouji didn't see what exactly was the appeal of mingling with other humans. She would have been perfectly happy just to drink with Yuuto upstairs in the lounge. It wasn't necessary that they go all the way over to some shoppette.

"Satsuki-chan, can you hear me up there?"

Well, he was persistent. She had to give him that. He even looked genuinely enthusiastic at the idea of taking her somewhere. His deceivingly youthful eyes seemed to sparkle just before he closed them and gave her a patient smile. Satsuki found herself intrigued by the illusion. Yuuto was certainly more interesting than most of his species. It was worth it to spend time with him.

Suddenly, the machines making up Beast started to hum lowly, sounding remarkably close to a growl. It was evident that the computer had tapped in on her thoughts and had discovered her to be considering Yuuto's offer. Beast was not at all pleased. Hoping to calm down her best friend, Satsuki leaned back against the monster computer and shook her head slowly.

"I'm too busy for tea, Yuuto-san," she told the blond man.

Yuuto pretended to pout. "And it was such an ideal place I had chosen." Then, he brightened and broke into another boyish grin. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to accompany me. You can finish your work. Bye." He turned from the massive workings of metal and wires and walked out of the room, leaving Satsuki alone with her thoughts.

She slipped back on her visor as she felt the wires sink into her skin once more. "I don't understand, Beast. What is so wrong about having tea?"

Beast failed to respond.

~*~*~*~

Aoki Seiichirou winced as he watched the huge stack of papers be placed upon his desk. So much work. Why had he chosen to come in today when he could have asked for the day off? It was so hard to concentrate, especially with what had been happening around him as of late. Things were beginning to move faster as the Promised Day grew nearer. Everything he had would be put on the line then. As would everything he didn't have.

That reminded him that he had wanted to go discuss something with Karen at flower this afternoon. But it seemed that his plans would have to postponed since Yuka had been begging him to buy her a new dress for weeks now. She had seen a pretty little outfit while wandering by shops with Shimako the other day and since then had been unable to forget about the article. Shimako had been more than eager to concur with her daughter that a shopping trip was in order. She felt the need to redo the entire bedroom set. 

The man couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for her sudden urge to change things around the house. He was around less and less with the current Dragon situation and Shimako must have been doing her best to compensate. It had been quite alarming to come home to find the kitchen completely redecorated and will a brand new floor tile Of course, that had been after the train incident with Karen so it had taken him a while to notice it at first. He had a feeling that he had upset his wife.

How ironic that his first real chance to reconnect with her had to interfere with his chance to spend time with Karen. It was odd. Lately, it had just seemed that being with her was one of the most important things in his life. He had been looking forward to speaking with her today. They had many things to discuss. Some about the Seals and others of a not so formal nature. Too bad all of that would have to wait. 

~*~*~*~

"Life is strange," Kasumi Karen murmured philosophically, taking another small sip of tea. With her free hand, she picked up her old, faded teddy bear and set it in her lap, absently rubbing the worn fur. "Very strange."

She always got a little too thoughtful on evenings spent alone, which was why she liked Aoki-san to be there to offer conversation and a chance for her to get away from her thoughts. But today he had plans with his family, and her mind was unoccupied and free to wander. 

Of course, it always wandered to the same place. Even when he wasn't there in person, she couldn't keep her mind off him.

"This is a terrible idea, Paul," she said, addressing the teddy bear with a wry smile. "There are a million and one reasons why it could never work out, so I should give up right now, shouldn't I? I should be content with friendship, and if I can't do that, I should try to distance myself from him, shouldn't I?"

She closed her eyes and gave a short, humorless chuckle. Yes, she knew exactly what she should do. 

The only problem was, she had no idea how.

~*~*~*~

Monou Fuuma brushed Nataku's cheek off his hand and tapped his fingers on the chair. Natuku looked up, worry flashing through its lavender eyes. It did not like to see its father so distressed. What did Fuuma have to be upset about anyway? Things were going well for him. He had successfully managed to even the score between the Seals and the Angels by insuring that Subaru would never return to Kamui's side. Nataku had discovered this by accidentally catching part of a conversation between its Kamui and the sleeping Kakyou. On top of that, Nataku had seen that its Kamui best the other Kamui easily during their battles. It was apparent that Fuuma did have a steady advantage over the other side. So why was he troubled now?

Something in the way Nataku gazed up at him with its entreating eyes made Fuuma realize that his Angel was puzzled. He caressed Nataku's jawbone and spoke softly. "You needn't look so worried about me, Kazuki. I am merely thinking about how we can reach our goal faster. Our current method is moving too slow for my liking."

"Is there anything I can do, father?"

"Perhaps. Go destroy another kekkai. That should move things along. How about the one at Ginza?"

Nataku nodded its head and started toward the exit. "What shall you do in the meantime?"

"I will consult my dreamseer," Fuuma replied with a sinister smirk. Almost pained, Nataku turned away from the other Angel and quickened its pace. 

This feeling was strange. Unexplainable. Why did it hurt so much that its Kamui appeared to rely more on Kakyou for guidance. Nataku wanted to be the most important person to Fuuma. It wanted to make its father proud. Soon Nataku would show Fuuma that it could be just as useful as the dreamseer.

~*~*~*~

Kuzuki Kakyou's eyes sprang open to reveal an all-too familiar face. He really didn't feel up to playing these games with his Kamui. Why couldn't the boy just kill him and be done with it? What was the point of all these promises if they were never fulfilled? He understood that his Kamui needed him to have an advantage over the Dragons of Heaven. Having one semi-dreamseer and one actual dreamseer helped the Angels keep on top of everything around them that concerned their opponents. Still, he was confused as to why the leader of the Dragons of Earth continued to keep him around when he knew how he was consulting with the dreamseer of the Seals.

At the moment, he was even more reluctant to speak with his Kamui than usual. He had been having peculiar disturbances in his dreams today. Hokuto had been absent from his visions. It had always hurt him to see her so often in his dreams, bringing back memories that tore at his very soul. Now, he realized that not having the memories around him felt even worse. He missed Hokuto and wanted to get her back into his dream reality as soon as possible. That meant that he had no time for playing psychic to his Kamui. He had to find out what was causing the interference in his dreaming.

"Kakyou-kun, I can tell you are not pleased to see me today. Why is that?" Fuuma asked, grasping the man's chin in his fingers. "Have you been interfering with things behind my back again?" 

Kakyou lowered his eyes. "No."

"Then what's going on?"

"The future seems different today. Instead of what I have always seen, now I see nothing but a glaring white light."

Fuuma frowned. "Could it be a symbol of the Dragons of Heaven?"

The older man shook his head slightly. "I don't think so. It means something else. Also, there's this sound that accompanies each vision. I don't understand it at all."

"Sound, huh? What sort of sound?" Fuuma released Kakyou and raised his eyebrows in expectation.

Immediately, Kakyou turned his head to the side and bit at his lip. How was he supposed to explain this to his Kamui? It wasn't the easiest thing to relate to the boy. Would he even take him seriously? He didn't want to fuss about this. All he wanted to do was just return to his dreams, where he could solve this mystery for himself. 

A hand fell upon his, pulling him upright on his bed. "Kakyou-kun, tell me what you heard. His eyes made their way back to Fuuma who was staring at him with an expression of curiosity as well as irritation.

Tired of waging a war that he obviously had no chance of winning, Kakyou lifted his head and whispered, "Meow?"

Fuuma's eyes widened in surprise and he almost fell backward. "What?"

"That's what the sound is. A meow," clarified Kakyou, still refusing to look his Kamui completely in the eye.

"Meow," Fuuma repeated as if he was analyzing each syllable of the word. Part of Kakyou was somewhat amused at the sight of seeing the younger Angel mouthing some a comical phrase. The other part of him was too busy dreading the impact that the phrase was about to have on the future.

~*~*~*~

Kigai Yuuto had already recovered from being jilted by Satsuki and was now running through his list of other acquaintances in his head. Most of them probably wouldn't choose to dine with him, being that they were on opposite sides. But there were always other ways he could occupy his time. Engaging banter could be just as satisfying as a simple date from time to time. 

That of course was mostly dependent on who was involved. The Osaka boy and the fiery Soapgirl were always good for some fun, though the girl seemed to lose her humor a bit earlier. Even the manga editor, with his gentlemanly manner, could be amusing. It was almost a pity that he would have to kill them sooner or later. They had been most fun to play with. Like a game of cat and mouse. He would miss it when they were gone. Pity, they couldn't do this forever.

~*~*~*~

Suddenly there was an enormous clap of thunder throughout the city, yet only seeming to be noticed by those connected to the end of the world. All of the Dragons jerked their heads upward, suspecting that the commotion might be something to do with either the kekkai or another earthquake. Before they could determine which it was, there was a dark flash of light that swept over them like a strange blanket of night, not even giving them a chance to call upon their powers for protection.

When the pitch black cloak finally dissipated, the Dragons were stunned to see that they were surrounded by both their own companions as well as those of the other side. Even though, they were no longer where they had been at the time of the disturbance, they still managed to hang onto whatever they had been holding in their original location.

Yuzuriha smirked as she spotted Kamui shoving his Fruits Basket manga behind his back and blushing furiously. Sorata rubbed his head in confusion as he sat awkwardly on the soft ground. Arashi just looked baffled. Subaru blinked. Kusanagi approached Yuzuriha and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Unlike the others, Satsuki did not appear bewildered, she seemed out right enraged to be yanked away from her computer so abruptly. Aoki still clutched a copy of Asuka's latest manuscript in his hand as he allowed his eyes to roam the group, seeking out an explanation. Paul dangled from Karen's limp hand, a symbol of just how distraught she was at having her introspection cut short by such a bizarre event. Yuuto smiled to see that all of his usual opponents were currently around him. Nataku looked as indifferent as always. Fuuma shot a look toward Kakyou, expecting some sort of understanding. 

"What's going on?" Kamui finally spoke up, hiding his still red visage from the others.

**"What is the deal with you people? Can't you ever just be happy? I mean some angst is fun, but when even Yuuto starts to angst, it's just too much,"** resounded a disembodied voice as most of the Dragons searched the area for the speaker.

"I was angsting?" Yuuto asked innocently, sidling over to Karen who briskly walked away from him. "I wasn't that upset about Satsuki blowing me off."

**"It's not important what the angsting is about. What is important that there has been way too much of it in this series as of late and we aim to do something about it for once and for all**," the unknown voice interrupted him.

Karen stepped forward and raised her head to the skies, a troubled reflection in her eyes. "Who exactly are you?"

**"We are those who control your ultimate fate."**

"I thought our destiny was already predetermined," Karen argued, setting one hand against the tiny cross hung about her throat.

**"Ah, that's just a technicality. We can alter that easy enough. As a matter of fact, we do that quite often. You should thank us. If it weren't for us, Clamp would just have their way with you all the time."**

Giggling, Yuzuriha curved her head toward Kusanagi. "Do you have any idea what this person is talking about?" Kusanagi shrugged as Inuki-chan gave a pitiful growl. "Maybe he knows," Yuzuriha suggested, gesturing down to the bristling wolf.

**"Well of course, Inuki-chan knows. He knows everything. He is psychic after all."**

"I didn't know you were a psychic, Inuki-chan," the youngest Seal chirped, bending down to the wolf as her eyes grew large.

Fuuma chuckled darkly. "I guess I don't need my dream gazers anymore. I can just nab the puppy." He moved toward Inuki-chan, watching the animal crouch low and snap at him in fury. Yuzuriha glared at the boy and scooped Inuki-chan up in her arms, backing behind Kusanagi.

"You better leave Inuki-chan alone."

**"Yeesh, here you go again. Fighting fighting! Always fighting! Well, we the fangirls, have discovered the perfect way for you to settle your differences and learn to deal with your issues."**

"Fangirls!" Yuuto and Sorata both exclaimed at the same time, instantly perking up. 

"This is ridiculous," scoffed Kamui, slapping his hand against his head and eliciting a few muffled laughs from the Dragons of Heaven.

**"But Kamui-chan, it was you who gave us our brilliant idea."**

"I did," he whimpered, suddenly losing all of his previous cockiness as the other Dragons gave him critical looks.

**"Yep, you and _that_ manga. Fruits Basket is so so cute. We figured it might be a nice change to have you guys be cute for a while at least until you get over your angst addiction."**

Kamui stiffened and jabbed a finger toward Yuzuriha. "It's her manga! It's not even mine. Take this up with Yuzuriha and leave the rest of us out of it."

**"Too late. We've already made our decision. Don't worry. Once you learn your lesson, we might change our mind."**

"And they ask why I can't understand humans," grumbled Satsuki, crossing her arms over her chest and shutting her eyes.

Previously managing to keep quiet, Aoki decided to play the role of the rational one as usual. He directed his attention to Arashi, who stood beside him and rested his handful of papers at his side. "What do you think this all means?"

Laughter echoed all around them as everything darkened once more.

**"Now, there's only one more thing to arrange."**

~*~*~*~

Elsewhere, a mysterious wind caressed the boughs of the Tree in Ueno Park. The branches trembled ever so slightly, causing them to scatter clumps of bright pink petals upon the ground. Each petal fell down the same course, overlapping its predecessors and forming a definite shape out of the sakura blossoms. At first, it was just a sloping mound and then it began to take on the look of some medium-sized creature. More petals created a thick tail-like structure behind the shape as the head of the creature was topped with two triangular forms that twitched as the shape rose from the ground. The tail flicked to the side, dispersing some of the pink flowers to reveal a patch of dark gray fur. Then, the cat-like figure gave a mighty shake of its body, forcing a heavy portion of the pelt of sakura to fall off. 

It stretched its new sleek body and blinked a pair of cool golden-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with wicked intent. The cat rubbed against the trunk of the Tree and purred as it caught a familiar scent from the bark. It purred again, though the sound could have been classified as more of a laugh, and flung back its head as it vanished in a flurry of sakura.

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise!

****

Chapter 1: Surprise!

When the light cleared, it revealed an expansive mansion with a slender cream-coated Turkish Angora lying on top of a couch. The cat yawned and shifted to the side, losing its balance and nearly toppling into the black Havana Brown kitten lying on the bottom cushions. Yowling in shock, the tomcat sunk his claws into the puffy surface at the top of the couch and scrambled to pull himself back up, causing the small angel wing tag on his collar to jingle.

The noise woke up the kitten, who blinked a pair of groggy violet eyes. It scratched at the ragged collar on its neck with its back leg. Suddenly it stopped and its unusual eyes grew wide with fear. They traveled down the length of its leg and stopped at the spot where the limb connected to the disheveled fur at the back of its body. A skinny tail lay half-curled on the couch and twitched as the kitten jumped to its feet.

I'm a friggin' cat! screeched the creature as the fury in its cry resounded inside the mind of the tom just above him. The older cat stopped trying to surmount the tip of the couch and instead released his hold as the words sank into him. He fell down to the portion of the couch just beside the hysterical kitten and examined the animal with intrigue, honey-brown eyes glistening.

Well, so you are. So how come you can talk, neko-chan?

With a savage hiss, the kitten arched its back and screamed at the other. I'm not a cat! I am Kamui!

I sense a case of delusions de grandeur. All I see is a scroungy brown underfed ball of fluff.

Yeah? And what do you think I see you as, smart-ass? retorted the younger cat, narrowing his purple eyes.

The Angora tossed back his head and closed his eyes with a bit of a laugh. A very attractive blond man with a great sense of style.

And you have the nerve to say I'm delusional?

Well, what I see is two very noisy cats who won't let a poor guy sleep even though he's still recovering from a most unpleasant incident, remarked another voice as a somewhat scruffy tabby leapt onto the armrest. It was dark silver with a square tag sweeping against its furry chest. As it crept over to the other two cats, it treaded carefully on its front right paw, picking it up more often than the rest.

Kamui-neko noticed the way it was moving and dropped his defensive stance. Sorata!

I don't know where all these voices are coming from. I don't consider myself crazy. So why do I think cats are talking to me? mused the tabby, dropping to his haunches and reaching up to touch his chin with his paw. At the feeling of the furry against his jaw, the tabby yanked his paw away and stared at it for a moment before his mouth fell open. Hey, I'm a cat too? He turned back to the kitten. I guess that means that you really are Kamui. How can this be?

Hell if I know. I just want to reverse the damn thing, snapped Kamui-neko, whirling back around to the Angora tom and flickering out his tongue. That makes you a cat too, whoever you are.

The Angora shrugged and licked his paw. They always did say I was a tom.

You're taking this whole thing rather well, Sora-neko noted, catching something familiar in the Angora's demeanor.

Hey, we are some of the most powerful magic users in the country. I'm sure at least one of us could find a way to reverse the spell. Though I don't see how such a thing should be able to affect THE Kamui. Maybe ours truly is the one after all.

Shut up! hissed the kitten.

Let's go find the others. Maybe they'll know what to do. I wonder where Nee-san is, the tabby suggested, jumping down from the couch as the other cats followed his action. His fur rose and he glared at the Angora. I was addressing Kamui, alone. I don't even know who you are.

No? asked the cream-coated cat, primping himself a bit more. He lowered his ears and pretended to look sad. How disappointing. I remember you, Funny-guy.

Gigolo-looking guy?

Funny and intelligent, who'd have thought? Yuuto-neko snickered as Kamui-neko crouched lower upon the ground and scurried in front of Sora-neko.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Do you think this has anything to do with that odd voice from earlier? a brown Maine Coon inquired of his two female companions, a red-gold Persian and a seal-point Birman. They were all situated on a single bookshelf in the midst of an enormous library. The Coon was scrutinizing the volumes within the shelves, flustered by his inability to understand any of the writing.

There's a good chance, replied the Persian. She leaned close to the Coon and batted at the octagon tag on its collar. A spark of light reflected off the gold from the similar object that dangled from her own neckwear. In contrast, her tag was in the shape of a minute cross. She lifted the Coon's tag with her paw. I mean why else would we have these? Do you think it's just a coincidence that they are in the exact shape as each of our kekkai?

You're right, Karen-san. Whoever was speaking to us did seem to know a lot about us, though I'm not sure how. This is definitely some curse of theirs, the Birman concurred, flipping her long flowing tail. 

Karen-neko nodded as her eyes fell upon the triangular tag attached to the Birman. Which means that a similar fate must have befallen the rest of the Seals.

Aoki-neko shook his head and pulled away from the useless books. I don't think it's just us, Karen-san. I think all of the Dragons may have been targeted. I do recall that strange voice mentioning Yuuto as well. He's one of the seven Angels.

So I guess we have a bit of a double-edged sword here, sighed Ara-neko.

Hmmm?

We are defenseless as cats. But on the other hand, so are the Angels.

Not quite, replied Karen-neko, crawling over to Ara-neko and setting one of her paws on its back as she unsheathed her claws. Cats can still be dangerous to other cats. We should still be careful not to underestimate them too much.

Ara-neko looked somber at the Persian's words. _If the other cats were still dangerous then that meant that weakened Seals would be even more vulnerable since they didn't have powers to rely on for help. An image of Sorata laughing as he tried to lift his right hand flashed through her mind and she hung her head. She was sure that he was probably somewhere in this place right now, most likely searching for her. He still felt the need to protect her even amongst this absurd situation. Only, it was even more risky now that Sorata was already injured. Part of her wanted to find him as soon as possible just to check on him and make sure that he would be safe. At the same time, another part didn't want to seek him out. She wanted to avoid him. If he wasn't around her, then he couldn't get hurt while trying to protect her. _

Of course, that would have been easier to believe had it not been for the latest incident. Sorata had barely managed to survive in his attempt to aid her and they had been miles apart at the time. Was it really possible to keep him from his destiny?

Arashi! Karen-neko called, gaining the Birman's attention. Why are you being so quiet? Are you worried about something or perhaps...someone?

Without a response, Ara-neko turned from the other two cats and began to slowly make her way down the bookshelf, using the edges for support. She was sure that had she still been human, she would have been blushing a vibrant red. For once, she was actually grateful that the emotional expression of her newest form was so limited.

Aoki-neko watched her struggle along the shelves and absent-mindedly scratched his ear, earning an amused look from Karen-neko, though it was only visible through her expressive golden eyes. Abashed, he set the stretched leg back down on the surface and coughed. I want to learn more about this situation, but I feel that we should convene with the others before we try to figure out everything on our own. That way we can make sure that everyone is accounted for and is not in any sort of calamity due to our current...circumstances, he explained to Karen-neko who reassumed her serious manner.

Yes, we should find the others. I'm certain that Arashi is concerned about Sorata, and Kamui is probably having his own problems. 

She climbed down to the top shelf and waited for the Coon. Aoki-neko was pacing along the length of the shelf just above her. He paused every few moments and glanced over the edge, then drew back and returned to pacing. Something was off about the way he was moving. Each muscle seen through his sleek pelt seemed a great deal tenser and his tail flashed across his body wildly. Karen-neko reached the next shelf and waited once more. Aoki-neko hadn't left his perch even as he continued to tread cautiously upon it. 

Aoki-san, Karen-neko coaxed, gesturing with her tail.

With deliberate slowness, Aoki-neko crept forward and gripped the edge of the shelf with his claws. Karen-neko noticed that he was gripping hard enough to press the wood against the delicate pads on the bottom of his paws. He leaned forward just an inch and stretched one leg toward the next shelf. The wood creaked and he sprang backward, brown eyes streaked with unmistakable fright. 

What's wrong? asked the other cat, baffled by Aoki-neko's unusual antics.

I don't know. I just can't climb down there. It's too...far, Aoki-neko said as he began to pace yet again.

Karen-neko grasped the upper edge with her paws and started to raise herself. Aoki-san, are you actually afraid of heights?

I never have been before.

You always had the knowledge that you could use your power to help you back then.

Yes.

As quickly as she could, Karen-neko climbed back to where Aoki-neko stood. She looked out toward the expanse of the room and realized that Ara-neko had vanished, probably off to search for Sorata on her own. Her and Aoki-neko were falling behind. 

Purring soothing, she brushed her body against the Coon's and motioned to the other shelves with her eyes. Maybe it will be easier if I help you.

You don't have to, Karen-san, urged Aoki-neko, sounding a little distraught.

But I'd like to, Karen-neko responded in a bright voice. Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt.

Gratitude and delight swept through Aoki-neko's eyes as he allowed the other cat to nudge him into falling onto the lower shelf. Karen-neko stayed in perfect step with her companion as the pair gradually made their way to the floor, eager to track down their comrades.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A paw tapped the sleeping Manx, which was all white with two black spots near his hind legs and an angel wing nametag buried in the thick fur of his throat. The cat stirred and the tiny calico kitten that had been sleeping on his side rolled down his flank and sprawled upon the tiled floor of the kitchen. At the rude awakening, the calico gave a startled mew, her cylinder-shaped tag jingling and drawing the attention of another. 

Next to them sat an abnormally skinny Bombay who watched the two creatures with a pair of mismatched eyes. One was a dulled emerald while the other was a brilliant golden-brown. Like the kitten, the Bombay also appeared to be in possession of a tag on his collar, but his was a small geometrical half of a five-pointed star, the right half. His ears flattened as he fell to his paws in a sulk.

I don't believe this.

Ooooh, what an adorable kitty! cooed the calico, springing toward the Bombay, only to catch sight of her legs and come crashing to the ground moments later. I have fur! she wailed.

The Bombay did little else from twitching his ears, but then jumped in the air when he heard a loud yip as a wolf pup charged toward the calico's cries. Inuki-chan looked confused as the kitten mewled below him and he sniffed her experimentally, his ears folding back and his tail drooping. The calico pawed at Inuki-chan's face and rose on her hind legs.

Inuki-chan, it's me. I know I may look kind of funny right now, but it is me. It's Yuzuriha.

Inuki-chan drew back with confusion in his eyes and then barked again. He licked the calico, rolling her onto her back with the exuberance of his affection. Yuzu-neko purred and mentally giggled. This is so cool! I'm a cute fluffy creature just like you, Inuki-chan. I wonder how this happened? Do you think it's a dream?

Dreams are supposed to be experienced by just one person. So unless one of us is dreaming all the others, I don't see how this could be a dream, the Bombay answered as Yuzuriha cocked her head to the side, realizing that the voice was coming from somewhere inside her head. She appeared to make the connection between the lithe feline looking at her and the soft tone that reverberated inside her mind.

You sure make things sound complicated, she joked as the black cat closed his eyes.

I just know a lot about dealing with the subconscious. Dreams are merely included in that.

Yuzu-neko stared again at the broken star on the Bombay's collar and then back at her own flat cylinder. She became quiet for a few minutes and looked at Inuki-chan who was also observing the Bombay with increased interest. The wolf's fur was ruffled but it seemed to be more out of apprehension than genuine anger. He was unsure what to make of the strange-eyed feline. Finally, Yuzu-neko realized why Inuki-chan was having trouble deciding whether the Bombay was a friend or foe.

She focused on his eyes again as faint recollection passed through her. Stepping away from Inuki-chan, she approached the black cat and lifted her head as her dark brown eyes shone in wonderment. You're Subaru-san, aren't you?

I was.

Was? Who are you now?

Before the Bombay could clarify his response, a swift breeze drifted through the open windows of the kitchen, bringing with them the distinct aroma of sakura. Subaru-neko looked around them as pink petals materialized above one of the right-side windows. They swirled in a dizzying pattern, hypnotizing both of the animals that were following their movements. As the flowers continued to gain velocity while spinning in their wide circles above the windowsill, a silky laughter entered the minds of the cats. 

The Sakurazukamori, the new voice whispered. Subaru-neko's ears rose at the name and the fur on his spine stiffened. 

What? questioned Yuzu-neko to nobody in particular.

You asked who he was now. I simply answered, the voice retorted in an almost apathetic manner.

The calico kitten blinked her eyes in quandary. She set her sight back on the Bombay. Ohhh. So that's why you've been missing. Well, I guess it shouldn't matter right now since you're a cat at the moment.

That he is. And a very cute one, if I might add.... flattered the insubstantial voice. As its words hung in the air, the circling petals tightened inward for a minute and then burst open like buds on a blossoming tree, leaving an enormous gray Chartreux in their wake. The cat shut its eyes and blew against its shoulder, whisking away the two stray petals that rested upon the silver fur. ...Ne, Subaru-kun.

It...can't...be... gasped the black feline, frozen in place.

Awww, you're not happy to see me. I'm disappointed, the Chartreux taunted, readying itself to leap down from the sill. The angle of its body angle allowed Yuzu-neko to perceive the tag that was suspended from its collar. Interestingly enough, it was almost an exact replica of Subaru-neko's but happened to be the left half of a star.

Subaru-neko began to back up, still watching the gray cat with wary eyes. You can't be here. It's not possible.

Well, it shouldn't be possible for you and your little friend there to be furry, but that's the case nonetheless. Why don't we just enjoy this opportunity while it lasts? Haven't you missed me, Subaru-kun? Pardon me for my assumption, but I would have to say that you have. Why else would you be in possession of something that belonged to me until too long ago? There was a muffled thump as the Chartreux landed gracefully on the tile. It tossed another glance at the Bombay and opened its golden-brown eyes as it gave a rich purr. Though it seems that I've somehow managed to compensate.

Seishirou-san?

That's my Subaru-kun. I knew you'd figure it out soon enough. Though you always were slow at picking up on _certain_ things, Sei-neko praised, his tail swaying to the side.

The Bombay's mismatched eyes trembled and he took another step backward, shaking his head. I think I've finally lost it.

Sei-neko looked at Yuzu-neko and chuckled, "I do believe the newest Sakurazukamori and I have much catching up to do. You wouldn't mind if I were to play with him for a bit, would you? You still have that other one. He pointed toward the still snoozing Manx with his nose.

Ummm.... Yuzu-neko faltered, not sure what to make of the Chartreux's intentions. Inuki-chan yapped and scurried in front of her.

Do not worry. I have no interest in harming him...at the moment. Sei-neko averted his eyes from the kitten and her wolf and sauntered toward Subaru-neko.

Immediately, every single hair on the Bombay's body rose, giving him the semblance of having actual weight. His eyes revealed the chaos ensuing beneath their depths as portions of his back jerked in a nervous reaction. Puzzled by the other's behavior, Sei-neko paused in mid-step and stared at the neurotic creature.

I'm going crazy. I shouldn't be a cat! And you should not be real! This is all some extravagant illusion, rambled Subaru-neko. Then, he whirled around and dashed out of the room so fast that it seemed he was nothing more than a blur of black. In his blind flight, he kicked the Manx in the head as he vaulted over him. The Manx yowled and jumped upright.

Yuzu-neko looked amazed as she gaped at the cat's speed. Wow! I've never seen him move _that_ fast before.

Sometimes he can be rather unpredictable, Sei-neko stated, padding off to find the missing Bombay.

The Manx looked beyond dumbfounded as he whipped his head from side to side. Do I hear talking cats? For that matter, why am _I _a cat?

His voice enticed Yuzu-neko to return to his side and she gazed at him for a moment as Inuki-chan sniffed his pelt. The wolf licked the Manx's cheek and gave Yuzu-neko a look of approval. Yuzu-neko purred and rubbed against the Manx. If Inuki-chan sees you as a friend, then I should too. I'm not sure what's going on either, but I can fill you in on what I know right now. She nuzzled the fur on the larger cat's chest and then pulled back with a tiny noise. I think I know you.

That's good because at the moment, I don't even know who I am. But I'm positive that I once went by the name Shiyuu Kusanagi.

Kusanagi-saaa~n! cheered the calico as she purred even louder and brushed her head under the other's chin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Unaware of the _happy _reunions going on within the house, two other creatures were having their own reaction to the circumstances. A shaded golden Scottish Fold tried to ignore the huge black and white beast that loomed over his drowsy form. He didn't appear to be having any luck as the British Shorthair leered at him with narrowed eyes. Both cats had the mysterious angel wing tags upon their collars. Their unfamiliar bodies were reflected off the full-scale mirror that hung from the wall in the bedroom. The Scottish Fold laid laxly on a pillow, only slightly aware of the hulking beast that was perched on the headstand above him.

Rolling onto his side, the Scottish Fold shut his eyes. Meow.

The other cat wrinkled his nose in disdain and scratched at the wood. Meow indeed, Kakyou-kun.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes**: Most of the kitty personas of the X characters are based off mine and my friend's pets, though she has nothing to do with this. This is why certain kitties *cough*Subaru-neko*cough* may seem like they are on crack throughout the fic. The kitty he is based on is a veritable spaz, but we still love him. His skinniness has always reminded me of Subaru. And about Aoki-neko being afraid of heights, I know this is not true for him as a human. But as a cat, things are a lot scarier so I could see it working. Plus, I like seeing a motherly Karen. ^^ Also note, Sei-neko is the only kitty who will be able to use any special powers. I mean, he _was_ brought back from the dead so he's kind of different from the others. As for the other two kitties, they'll show up soon. Finally, why am I taking a comedy fic so seriously? 'Cause I'm weird like that.

Review...or not. I'm having too much fun writing this.


	3. Chapter 2: On the Prowl

****

Author Notes: I've decided this is more of a very warped AU than a comedy so I can put in drama if I like. Umm, also for added info, though I will try my very best to feature every single Dragon as much as possible, I may occasionally go with favorites (F/K, S/S, Sorashi). I'll try not to be _too_ bad about it though. 

****

Chapter 2: On the Prowl

****

Well, this is certainly an interesting development.

Kyou-neko flicked his tail at the flustered Shorthair. I should have figured that something like this was going to happen.

Have you seen what will be the result of this transformation of ours?

No, the Scottish Fold answered, cringing at his own words. I am having trouble seeing much anything now. I think something may have affected our powers. As such, I have not been able to see anything beyond this.

Your visions have been taken from you in exchange for your ability to move freely about in the real world. A fair trade, shrugged Fuuma-neko, scratching at the back wall to test the strength of his new claws. His action left a set of tinny furrows in the surface and he glanced down at the deadly additions, much more accessible than most hand-held weapons. Maybe these new bodies do have their advantages.

His companion sighed and drew his back paws under his body. They can keep them. I'd rather have my dreams.

The others share our situation. That should make it easier to deal with them, especially our dear Kamui, trilled Fuuma-neko, ignoring the other's whining and jumping down from the post and onto the bed. His weight caused the mattress to shift slightly, rolling Kyou-neko into his paws. The larger cat leaned down to him, almost touching his tiny pink nose. Are you going to help? You're quite capable of it now.

I prefer to stay here, the Scottish Fold replied, crawling away from Fuuma-neko and laying back on his pillow. Fighting is not my forte.

I could use some assistance. The other Seals are rather protective of their Kamui and as a cat, I'm not sure if I'm up to my usual strength. Lacking powers does put a strain on my abilities.

There are other Angels around. Find them.

Kakyou-kun, began Fuuma-neko as a slim Abyssinian entered the room, its eyes looking frantic and bewildered.

The Scottish Fold lifted its head casually and examined the newcomer. Then, he yawned and returned to his state of repose against the pillow. Fuuma-neko mused over the idea of waking him up again, but instead decided to go find out more about the other cat. The Abyssinian didn't seem to notice him as its head searched about the room in jerky movements, its tail twitching as it made plaintive mews. Every time it released one of the miserable sounds, it would jump back and stare down at itself. Then, it would jerk its head back up and cry again. Fuuma-neko watched this display for a few minutes before finally releasing a meow of his own to alert the creature to his presence.

Again, the cat jumped back at the sound. Fuuma-neko sat down on the bed and curled his tail around his legs. The tip of it rose and fell with an unsteady motion, showing the other feline that he wasn't pleased by his behavior. Catching the warning look in Fuuma-neko's eyes, the Abyssinian froze. 

You're obviously not acclimated to your present condition yet. Have you realized that you are a cat? the Shorthair drawled, checking the Abyssinian for the tag that would identify whose side it was on. He had figured that since he and Kyou-neko had the same symbol for their tags, the other members of their group would bear similar identification.

I am Nataku...I am Kazuki...I am a cat?

Ah, that does clear things up a bit...more or less. Can you tell who I am, Nataku?

Nataku-neko shook its head. Fuuma-neko leapt from the edge of the bed and landed on the floor, startling the Abyssinian enough to make it scurry backward, hissing. Undaunted, the black cat approached and circled the other, brushing against it while curling his tail around the set of skinny legs. Nataku-neko sensed something about this closeness and stopped shaking for a moment, studying the animal that was prowling around him. 

Pleased that his fellow Angel was beginning to return to its senses, Fuuma-neko stopped his motions and sat down before the Abyssinian. He cuffed its ear with a half-hearted sweep of his paw. You disappoint me, my Kazuki. Have you figured things out yet?

Tufts of fawn fur twitched sporadically as Nataku-neko bowed its head and fell into a crouch beside the much larger cat. Father, it uttered slowly, nuzzling at the white paws of the Shorthair. I am sorry I failed to notice you in that form.

Never mind that now. You may still be of use to me yet, Kazuki. Our friend Kakyou doesn't appear to have the heart for battle. I could use someone to help me find and defeat the Dragons of Heaven while they are still in cat form, requested Fuuma-neko, pushing Nataku-neko away with his shoulder as he started for the doorway.

I will help you, Father, Nataku-neko responded, a purr of contentment rumbling from deep inside it. 

How wonderful that its Kamui had finally chosen it over Kakyou. It could show its importance and be the one that its Kamui held in the highest regard. What use was a dream gazer who could no longer dream of the future? It, on the other hand, could still prove itself to be a powerful fighter. It could make its Kamui happy. 

Fuuma-neko paused at the door and turned to Kyou-neko, still resting on the bed. He gave a base growl, flashing his minuscule white fangs as he pulled back his lips. Do not get too comfortable, Kakyou-kun. I still have plans for you as well. But first, I must learn where the rest of our party has run off to. I just hope I manage to bump into someone else on the way. The Shorthair gave a short dry chuckle through his telepathy.

Kyou-neko perked his folded ears to show that he had heard the other's words, but chose not to open his eyes. He was certain that Fuuma-neko could find his own way to wake him up if he truly wanted him. Until then, he would resume his customary habit of sleeping his life away. Being a cat had not managed to convince him that his existence was worth paying attention to. It had just provided him with a better reason for sleeping for long periods of time. Cats took frequent naps. He would just take a few more than were necessary. His presence was not needed now anyway. Maybe, as Fuuma-neko had said, another purpose would be assigned to him soon enough. 

By the time, Fuuma-neko turned back to the door, Nataku-neko had rushed over to his side and was shadowing his movements, its tail lofted high and its gait stiff. Fuuma-neko gave an indignant hiss at Kyou-neko's apathy and then stalked out the door with the Abyssinian a step behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The screen continued to remain black as the multi-colored paw tapped at it frantically. Lost, the owner of the paw, a brown tortoiseshell European Burmese, yowled angrily and swatted at the computer tower with the other paw. She didn't like this one bit. Never had she been separated from Beast for so long. She always had some way of communicating with it, whether it was through telephones or laptops or miniature computers. But now, its presence was lost to her. She had nothing on her except the terribly vulgar fur coat that seemed plastered to her skin, reminding her that she was nothing more than a degrading creature. Something that merely took up space on this world and had no purpose for living.

Her weak claws were not flexible enough to push in the small button on the tower. Left with no other choice, the Burmese tried her nose, pressing it against the round protrusion, causing the piece of plastic to jam uncomfortably against the soft skin. A click and beeping noise sounded from the machine, providing the cat with her reward. She hopped on top of the tower and tried to grab onto the drawer containing the keyboard, catching quick glimpses of the green digits as the raced across the monitor signaling its loading. Her claws flailed against the edge of the drawer and smashed into a couple of keys. The computer stopped its starting procedures and gave a harsh beep.

Even though, the Burmese could not read what the screen actually said, she got the message. Something had been interrupted. That meant either another button would have to be pressed to allow it to resume or the whole system would have to be switched off and then on again. Hoping for the first option, she clutched at the drawer and slapped one of the letter keys as lightly as she could, trying to keep the rest of her claws from hitting anything else. Somehow she managed to click on just one button and the computer renewed its booting with a reassuring buzz.

Making sure to watch where her paws were going this time, the cat lifted itself next to the keyboard and jumped onto the section of desk where the monitor was located. She waited while the computer entered its main screen and then looked down at the keyboard again to begin typing her codes. Again, the devastating thought hit her. She couldn't recognize any of the symbols on the keys. They meant nothing to her. It was impossible to even differentiate them from one another. How was she supposed to get into her system now? 

She turned to the mouse and realized that though she could move it easily enough with her paw, clicking on any of the programming buttons was also impossible. Mewing in irritation, she knocked the mouse to the side, allowing it to tangle from the desk and returned to the keyboard. This time, instead of trying to read the symbols, the cat focused on trying to recall the positions of the keys she had used time and time again. Her fingers had been used to the pattern of the buttons then. She had not needed to read them. Why would she need to now?

As she strained her memory, the entire map of the keyboard appeared in her mind and she reached down to tap on the proper keys. But she was hindered again by the annoying cumbersome aspects of her paws. Hitting just one key at a time was not a simple task. Mistake after mistake was made, disillusioning her and making her feel as if she would never find a way to get back in touch with Beast. Every time she mastered one line of the code, she would slip up on the next and have to restart the whole thing. After a while, her paws were sore and she was getting a bit tired of this nonsense.

An odd yowl sounded from the corner of the room as a Bombay cat suddenly careened past the computer desk, looking as if something was seriously affecting its state of mind. The Bombay stumbled and smacked into the computer tower, shutting the machine off before the Burmese's horrified eyes. He didn't even bother to shake himself off as he recovered from the accident and tore off down the carpet, scampering into the adjoining rooms. The Burmese could do nothing but stare at her blank screen in shock and fury. She whirled around and hissed at the other, who was no longer around.

I think a heard another noise coming from this room, echoed a more cheerful voice. Seconds later, a scrawny brown kitten sprang into the room, flanked by a bemused Angora and an eager tabby.

I don't see anything. You're hearing things, Sorata, Kamui-neko accused, scraping his paws down the carpet.

Yuuto-neko laughed at the kitten. Now now, Kamui-kun, we would not want to wreck this impressive house just because of our inability to manage our tempers.

Though I'm sure you'd love to wreck it just for the fun of it, quipped Sora-neko as he rolled his eyes over to the Angora, taking his friend's side of the argument.

The Angora responded to the remark with a showing of teeth that could only have been classified as a grin. Kamui-neko hissed and went back to searching the room for any occupants. Knowing that his younger companion had no chance of finding anything given his lack of patience, Sora-neko began his own search, nudging Kamui-neko along with his paw and scanning the room with his eyes. It didn't take long before he noticed the Burmese sitting by the keyboard and staring at him as if she could see straight through his body. He also made sure to note the angel tag on her and how it matched the one worn by Yuuto-neko. An Angel, no doubt.

None of the others are in here, but there is one of your kind, Yuuto-san, he said to the pair of cats beside him.

The one on the computer? I don't like the way she's looking at us. She looks pissed off, whined Kamui-neko, disheartened that they had not managed to find any more Seals.

Computer? Yuuto-neko asked, lifting his ears. He changed his observation to the point that the other two were watching. Satsuki-chan.

Satsuki-neko seemed startled at the sound of her own name but instantly recognized the cocky voice that trickled through her brain. She narrowed her eyes at Yuuto-neko. What are you doing with _them_?

He purred and walked toward the computer desk, hitting Sora-neko in the face with his bushy tail. Sora-neko was more interested in observing the relationship between the Angora and the Burmese. But he did take a second away from his studying to whack at the annoying object. Yuuto-neko broke into a run and jumped onto the chair next to the desk, making it spin as he landed on it. 

Sora-neko had to admit that the action did look fun, but fun would have to wait. Finding the other Seals, especially Arashi was more important than indulging his playful kitty side. _Once he had Arashi again, he was sure that they could engage in some utterly disgraceful and juvenile behavior such as shelf hopping or messing with the variety of potted plants that littered the mansion. He had always thought that they had made this place seem too stuffy. It could use a little redecorating. Besides, they were all cats now. Until they found a way to reclaim their old bodies, they might as well find some way to amuse themselves. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a good frolic and having Arashi around would make it even better._

Yuuto-neko's voice echoed in his mind as the Angora tried to explain himself to Satsuki-neko. They were around me when I woke up. Besides, the tabby is fun to play with and as for the kitten, have you listened to him fuss over every little thing? It is absolutely the most hilarious thing I have ever heard. Plus, mocking his angsty ass gets such a great reaction. How could I not spend my time with them? Aside from you and Kanoe, most of the Dragons of Earth fail to hold my interest for long.

I think you should stay with your teammate from now on, grumbled Kamui-neko, shaking with anger at hearing how the Angel was mocking him.

See what I mean? Yuuto-neko placed his paws on the drawer and lifted himself up to look Satsuki-neko in the eyes.

Without blinking, the Burmese stared back at him. I need to contact Beast.

Now? questioned Yuuto-neko with an obvious whine in his voice.

Yes.

Dropping back onto the chair, Yuuto-neko looked toward Kamui-neko and pointed to the computer tower with his paw. Hey Angst-Brat, how's about you hit that switch for us. Using Beast's searching capabilities, I'm sure that Satsuki-chan can find some way to get us back to normal.

Kamui-neko swung his back around to Yuuto-neko and tossed back his head. Forget it. I'm not helping you, especially _her_.

His ears flattening at Kamui-neko's refusal, Yuuto switched his attention to Sora-neko. He rubbed his back against the side of the chair as he looked at the tabby with one eye. Sorata, talk some sense into the kitty.

Sora-neko stepped beside the kitten and shook his head. He's right. Yuzuriha told us how your friend there attacked her and was aided by some computer. I wager that's the Beast you hope to access. How do we know that you will not use it against us?

The Angora stopped scratching his back and fell onto his front paws, waving his tail slowly. You don't trust me?

Of course not! answered Kamui-neko. Why would we?

A few hairs straightened on Yuuto-neko's spine as his eyes darkened. I just realized that your attitude does get old after a while. Be careful, Kamui-kun. You don't have the powers to back up that mouth anymore.

Wide-eyed, the kitten spun around to Sora-neko. That was totally a threat!

Yes, it was, growled Sora-neko as his ears went back and his posture became more aggressive. We don't have time for fighting, Yuuto-san.

Gathering himself for a pounce, Yuuto-neko gave Sora-neko another one of his kitty smiles. Oh, there's always time for a good fight.

Satsuki-neko alternated her gaze from the monitor to the cats. However was she supposed to reconnect with Beast with all this racket. It was hard to concentrate. She just wished she could be back in her basement as usual. It was peaceful there. 

__

She tapped at the blank screen with her claws and then looked back at Yuuto-neko._ If there was going to be a fight, he might need her help. It was her responsibility to back up any other Dragons of Earth during combat. Aside from that, it would be wrong to let Yuuto fight on his own. The chances of him being hurt by this pair was slim, but it was still there_. Deciding her computer programs could wait until she had regained Yuuto's full attention, she bounded over to the chair and waited beside him.

Sometimes fighting can't be avoided, she said.

Kamui-neko and Sora-neko were already leaning close to the ground and showing their claws. The kitten hissed and tensed the springing muscles in his back legs. He yowled and then leapt at Yuuto-neko before the tabby could stop him. Yuuto-neko swatted at the tiny cat with his paw, hurling him into the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorata!

The cats dropped their guards for a moment as they turned to the direction of the sound. A Birman was blinking her eyes in disbelief and gaping at the group of animals. Sora-neko quickly connected the name with the timbre of the voice inside his head. He wanted to race over to her, but knew he couldn't leave his Kamui in jeopardy. Happily, he called out to her.

Nee-san!

Ara-neko was surprised that she had actually cried out the name in her thoughts. _She had just been so excited to find Sorata. It had completely slipped her mind how she was supposed to be avoiding him. All she had wanted to do was see that he was safe and then she had planned on making herself scarce. Those plans were shot now. Avoiding Sorata was going to be an even more difficult task after this._

Still, she was glad that she had happened upon him and the kitten, which she had guessed to be Kamui. Only the safety of Kamui could overpower his usual joy at seeing her. She assumed that Sorata was currently on guard of the other. They had looked like they were engaged in some sort of fight when she had entered the room. Maybe, her timing hadn't been that off after all. She took a step closer to the cats.

Oooh, another lady kitty. Must be my lucky day, joked Yuuto-neko as he stared at the approaching Birman. Satsuki-neko gave a muffled growl of displeasure.

Quit hassling my companions, Kamui-neko snarled, getting up from the floor and running over to Ara-neko as Sora-neko immediately followed suit.

Sora-neko rubbed his cheek against Ara-neko's and purred softly. Guess we didn't have to find you, Nee-san. You found us. Ara-neko was too swept up in her own emotions to react to his affections. She just stood there while the tabby nuzzled her.

Embarrassed to be caught amongst this display, Kamui-neko shifted his head to the side and glared at Yuuto-neko who was watching the scene before him with growing interest. Meowing lowly, Kamui-neko lowered his eyes and nudged Ara-neko with his shoulder, only managing to reach halfway up her front leg. Did you find any of the others, Arashi?

Here, they are, sounded a jubilant tone as Aoki-neko and Karen-neko scrambled into the room. Aoki-neko gazed at Sora-neko, who had stopped nuzzling Ara-neko and was just staring forward as if disappointed that his loving reunion had been cut so short. The Coon rubbed at his ear and turned back around to Karen-neko. It appears that Arashi-san managed to find Sorata-san and Kamui on her own.

Perhaps, we should have given her a bit more time before barging in, Karen-neko replied sweetly, wishing she could laugh at the chagrined pitch in Aoki-neko's voice.

Adopting his genial manner once more, Sora-neko waved a paw at the two Seals. It's good to see you two are alright. Were you following Nee-san?

Yes. I'm amazed at how fast Arashi was able to find you and Kamui. I guess some people just have a very strong connection, responded Karen-neko. She patted her tail upon the floor and motioned her eyes toward Aoki-neko. Aoki-san and I also found each other rather quickly.

Aoki-neko gulped and averted his eyes. Ka...Karen-san!

The Persian laughed and made her way over to Kamui-neko. So who have you been hanging out with while we were gone?

Ah, funny you should ask that, pretty lady. Karen-neko raised her head at the sound. The Angora glanced back at her and ran his tongue over his fangs. Still wish to challenge me?

You! cried the Persian. Aoki-neko lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

Why is it that everybody seems so horrified when they recognize me? Yuuto-neko pouted.

Kamui-neko gripped at the carpet with his claws. Probably, because you are a bastard.

Such animosity in this room. There must be some way to change that, noted Yuuto-neko, rolling onto his back as Satsuki-neko lifted her paw and tried to move away from the childish cat.

*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a crash of glass on the other side of the room. When the cats tried to see what it was, they found themselves looking at a confused Abyssinian perched on top of a bureau. It hung its head and looked down at the British Shorthair laughing at him from the ground. The Shorthair side-stepped the pieces of the broken figurine and glanced over at the other cats, his eyes resting on the brown kitten in their midst. Kamui-neko shuddered under the cat's gaze.

Well, Kazuki, you've certainly ruined our grand entrance.

Sorry Father, moped Nataku-neko as he crawled down from the bureau.

Yuuto-neko bent back his head and peered at Fuuma-neko. Hey, now we've got both Kamuis running amuck. Fun times, ne?

Fuuma-neko shook his head at the Angora. Just like you to go and ruin the surprise, Yuuto-san.

Oh well, Yuuto-neko replied in a singsong voice.

Next to the other Seals, Kamui-neko looked nervous as he followed Fuuma-neko with his eyes. He looked again at the rest of the cats around him and then looked back at himself, noting his smaller form and his pathetic claws. For a moment, he just sat on his hind legs, sheathing and unsheathing his claws as he watched Fuuma-neko and Nataku-neko creep around the group in a wide circle. Then, Kamui-neko slammed down his paw and glared at the intimidating Fuuma-neko, while managing to sneak a few glares at the rest of his companions.

Just one second! How come all of you are full-grown cats and I am stuck with the body of a kitten? He took turns pointing toward Sora-neko, Ara-neko, Satsuki-neko, and Fuuma-neko. I'm not much younger than most of you. So why am I the only kitten?

Well, one must make sure that you are as helpless as always, Kamui, teased Fuuma-neko.

I hate my life, Kamui-neko mumbled.

Sora-neko turned to him. Maybe Yuzuriha is also a kitten.

She's younger than me. How's that supposed to make me feel any better?

At least, you wouldn't be the only kitten.

Kamui-neko thought about Sora-neko's suggestion for a moment or two and then rose to his feet. You're right. I'll go find her.

Fuuma-neko padded back over to the door as Nataku-neko took the other side. The Shorthair lowered the front part of his body near the floor as his raised tail lashed through the air. You can't leave yet, Kamui. Nataku and I have been trying so hard to find you. We were hoping that you'd stay so we could entertain you and your friends.

The kitten crept away from the other Seals and instinctively tried to make himself bigger by puffing out his fur. If you want me to stick around, you're going to have to make me.

His adversary showed off some teeth. With pleasure.

Wait Kamui! Karen-neko warned as the other cats readied themselves for a fight.

But instead of charging toward the exit that the two Angels were guarding, Kamui-neko took a deep breath and sprinted out the other door. Hissing at his trick, Fuuma-neko cut around the corner of his exit and tried to catch up to the kitten through another path. Sora-neko and Ara-neko saw Nataku-neko vanish behind the doorway to follow Fuuma-neko and decided to take the same route as Kamui-neko. Karen-neko tried to follow them when Ara-neko stopped her with a yell.

We will watch after Kamui. Go find Yuzuriha. Her Inuki-chan might be able to help us.

Karen-neko nodded and called to Aoki-neko. They ran toward the doorway that Fuuma-neko had used as Yuuto-neko leapt in front of them. The Persian hissed and Aoki-neko scrambled over to place himself in between her and Yuuto-neko. He shot an icy look at the Angora, who put some distance in between them by running more to the left. Aoki-neko didn't hiss but kept a steady watch on Yuuto-neko as the group passed through the doorway.

We do not need your trouble right now, he warned Yuuto-neko as the cat laughed again.

For now, it is not you that I am interested in. You or your fiery companion. I merely wish to see a good fight. If nobody will engage in one with me, then I'll simply watch our Kamuis battle it out. I hear that that always proves to be quite amusing. The Angora went the opposite way of the pair, heading in the same direction that Fuuma-neko had gone. He turned his head to watch Aoki-neko and Karen-neko race down the other way. Though I promise to make time for you two later. The Seals ignored his final remark as they disappeared into another room.

Satsuki-neko was left alone with the computer again. Too confused to even try and reason what was going on around her, she jumped off the chair and walked back over to the computer tower. She jammed her nose against the button again and then waited for the system to load up so she could try to work it once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time, Sora-neko and Ara-neko caught up with the other cats, Kamui-neko had managed to corner himself against a set of sliding doors. A long maroon curtain hung from the right door and the curtain rod itself was exactly aligned with a tall chest of glass collectibles. If he could make it up the curtain, then he would be able to jump onto the chest and have a suitable advantage over Fuuma-neko and Nataku-neko since knocking any object on them from that height would guarantee some damage. He didn't even have to worry about hurting them since he knew that Fuuma-neko would be smart enough to waste time devising another plan to avoid risking such dangers. They would leave him alone for long enough for him to both speculate locations for Yuzuriha and to think off a cleaner escape method.

Fuuma-neko lunged at the kitten while Nataku-neko waited to prevent his escape. Without a second though, Kamui-neko leapt into the curtain and clawed his way upwards, avoiding the larger cat's swiping claws. Fuuma-neko tried to follow him but his huge body slid down the cloth, rending through the material and plopping him into a disgraceful pile of fur on the ground. Hearing him fall, Kamui-neko looked over his shoulder and saw the Shorthair yowling and batting at the curtains with his paws. The curtains trembled and Kamui-neko froze and hung on.

Leaning onto her hind paws to get a better look at the kitten, Ara-neko shouted to him, Climbing any higher is not a good idea, Kamui. What if you get stuck?

Sora-neko scoffed at her side. Nee-san, he's a cat. Cats don't get stuck climbing curtains because it's a natural ability of theirs. Cats know how to work their claws to prevent such a thing from happening.

Have you ever had a cat, Sorata? asked the Birman, not looking at the other cat.

The tabby pawed at the air sheepishly. Umm...no.

Have you ever been a cat?

What does that have to do wi....

Has Kamui ever been a cat?

Not that I know of. Where are you going with this, Nee-san?

Ara-neko finally turned her head toward him, still maintaining her careful balance in the upright position. How do we know how cats act?

Well, that's what I heard. And don't we have such a thing as instinct or something? Sora-neko defended his claim, hunching his shoulders a bit.

Kamui-neko listened to his friends arguing on the ground and forced himself to inch higher up the curtain, feeling his little legs tiring from too much strain. He had waited too long to move. Forcing some more strength into the limbs, he glanced toward his goal. It seemed so far away all the way up here. He had wanted to jump to _that_? What had he been thinking? 

Slowly, he tried to lift one paw from the curtain and felt himself slip. He slid down a foot or two as he tore at the cloth with his claws, meowing in terror. Motivating by sheer fear, he clawed the rest of the way up the curtains and remained at the top, clutching onto both the curtain and part of the rod. Below him, Fuuma-neko had settled into a comfortable sitting posture and appeared to be waiting for him to drop. Nataku-neko seemed uninterested but still sat in its previous position, moving its ears. 

Wonder how long he can hang on? commented Yuuto-neko, crawling into the room on his belly.

I think he is stuck, Sora-neko admitted, watching Ara-neko give him that knowing look with her eyes. Okay, I should have trusted your knowledge.

So what do we do now? inquired Ara-neko, worry in her tone.

The tabby threw back his head and slunk toward the doors. I go retrieve him, of course.

That doesn't sound like a good idea, the Birman argued, rushing toward him as Yuuto-neko blocked her way. His interference allowed Sora-neko to jump over Fuuma-neko and catch onto the curtain with his own claws. He clawed his way toward Kamui-neko as Yuuto-neko continued to be a nuisance to Ara-neko.

Why don't you let the funny kitty be a hero? He pushed Ara-neko back with his head as she twapped him with her paws and growled. Yuuto-neko rolled her onto one side and pinned her beneath his paw. Do you want the other one to fall?

Unable to knock the larger cat off, Ara-neko snapped at him. I think you want them both to fall.

Yuuto-neko curled the tip of his tail. Do you want me to lie?

Just don't talk.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Their words rung in Sora-neko's ears and he bristled as he saw Yuuto-neko holding down Ara-neko. Furious at the Angora, he yanked his paw away from the cloth to jump back down. His hasty motion knocked him off-balance as the claws of his right front paw tangled in the frayed strings of the material. He managed to keep himself from falling back and injuring his already hurt leg by clinging to the curtain with his back legs and sinking the claws of his other paw into the area. Growing even more frustrated, he tugged at the trapped paw and grasped at the curtain every time the action caused him to fall back. He couldn't help the pained mewl that left him when he pulled the paw too roughly in his frantic efforts.

Feeling that same pang of worry thudding inside of her, Ara-neko delivered a brutal kick to Yuuto-neko's flank and bowled him over. She tried to get closer to Sora-neko as Fuuma-neko sprang onto his feet and hissed savagely. He would not be made a fool of again. No other cats were going to try and aid Kamui-neko. Though, he was quite amazed when Ara-neko hissed back at him and refused to back away, swiping with her claws.

You can't help them, spat Fuuma-neko.

Ara-neko pressed back her ears and gave another chilling hiss. You won't hurt them.

One Seal can not stand up to the Kamui!

You are an impostor! 

Realizing its Kamui was in somewhat of a dilemma, Nataku-neko took Fuuma-neko's left side and batted at all of Ara-neko's swipes, hitting them away from their target. It didn't want to out-right attack the other cat, but it didn't want to let her hurt Fuuma-neko either. Fuuma-neko looked at the Abyssinian through the corner of one eye.

Very good, Kazuki, he praised.

Yuuto-neko was already up and pacing along the floor, waving his tail and waiting to see how the scene would unfold. Kamui-neko cursed at him from the top of the curtains and cursed down at Sora-neko as well in between his frightened mews. He curled his slender tail closer toward his body and tried to bring his back legs as high up as he could.

You just made things worse, Sorata!

Sora-neko made another play at freeing himself and raised his eyes toward the kitten. Kamui, it wouldn't be so hard to try and see the good in this. If you fall, you'll fall into me first. He laughed in good humor.

Yeah, and then you'll lose your hold and we'll both hit the floor. I doubt we'll even land on our feet, snapped Kamui-neko.

Well, this curtain is holding out.

But for how much longer?

The tabby winced and closed his eyes. They are right about you being a pessimist.

Shut up! I'd like to mope in peace, thank you.

Doesn't my endearing personality cheer you up in the least?

Kamui-neko yowled loudly, making Sora-neko's ears sting. In response, he gave a yowl of his own. There was a chance that Karen-neko and Aoki-neko might be able to hear it and lend a hand. Better yet, he had noticed upon looking down that Kamui-neko's yowl had startled Fuuma-neko enough for Ara-neko to get a good hit in and clip him on his nose.

Instead of nursing the wound like a sane animal would have done, Fuuma-neko spun around from Ara-neko and grabbed the edge of the curtain with his teeth. Using as much strength as he could, Fuuma-neko clamped down on the cloth and shook it hard. Both cats on the curtain held on as tight as they could manage. Aggravated, Fuuma-neko bit down to try again, motioning for Nataku-neko to help him out.

Sorata! cried Ara-neko as even Yuuto-neko looked a bit less chipper than usual. His eyes were wide and his body was stiff. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

From the corner of the room came a human voice that didn't echo in the cats' heads for once but sounded as if it was being physically spoken. Fuuma-neko ignored it and yanked on the curtain but Yuuto-neko perked his ears. "Shirou-kun. Shirou-kun, did you realize your door was left wide open. I guess your friends must have just forgot to close it. They're all so busy. I guess you're just lucky that I stopped b...."

The voice broke off as an energetic blond entered the room, his smile shifting to a look of pure awe as his eyes fell upon the multitude of cats. "Wow, I didn't know that Shirou-kun's friends liked cats so much. There has to be at least six in here. I wonder if there are any more." He stopped and walked toward the curtains. "Now, what sort of game were you kitties playing?"

Keiichi! Kamui-neko flinched and released his hold on the curtain in his surprise.

"Whoopsie!" exclaimed the boy as he stretched and caught the plummeting feline in his hands. "Kitty, you're going to have to be more careful." He noticed the tabby purring as he set eyes on someone who could be of assistance. 

Keiichi bent toward Sora-neko and tried to dislodge him from the cloth. He pulled a little hard and Sora-neko meowed softly in pain. "Aww, you're stuck aren't you? Well, kitties really shouldn't be climbing curtains." Smiling he took his time and freeing Sora-neko's paw as Fuuma-neko glared at him from the ground. Keiichi lifted Sora-neko and brought him close to Kamui-neko whom he was already holding in one arm.

Sora-neko batted at Kamui-neko's ear. See, nothing to worry about. What did I tell you?

I am being held by Keiichi and all you have to say is that there's nothing to worry about. What's wrong with you? growled Kamui-neko, trying to squirm out of Keiichi's grasp.

Having enough of Kamui-neko's persistent negative attitude, Sora-neko motioned toward Fuuma-neko with his eyes. Would you rather be pinned under him?

Kamui-neko blinked and shook his head quickly.

Confident that the cats were safe for now, Keiichi kneeled down to get a look at the rest of the felines. He saw the largest one, the British Shorthair, giving him what seemed to be an evil look. Shrugging it off, he rubbed his fingers together and called for Fuuma-neko. "What's wrong? Do you miss your friends? Would you like me to put them down so you can play together again?"

Oh, I think I'm going to like you, Keiichi-kun, purred Fuuma-neko, happily trotting toward the friendly boy with a malicious spark in his eyes.


End file.
